Serene Atmosphere
by OneweirdwriteR
Summary: "The excitement died down, but it was still serene." Rated M for obvious reason, but hopefully suits the M rating standards. Ragna X Rachel. One Shot.


Alone in her own room, with the man she loved the most. The moonlight shining through the window, giving a faint glow inside. The atmosphere was calm and relaxing. She could only gaze at the man himself, not the beautiful bright moon. Those orbs of his, it was mesmerizing. The colors were rich, two different colors on each side, red and green complemented each other. She focused on his face. He was smirking. I let out a small smile of my own. A moment like this was rare and short, but it was enough to be memorable.

He initiated by wrapping his arms around her small frame. She could feel his hot breathe against her skin. She lazily traced a finger on his jawline in response. He guided her body to lie down on the bed, she complied by letting him do the job. The silk of her nightdress was made of thin material, the man could feel her body as if she was bare. She stared, as she let out a soft sound of satisfaction. Seeing his upper body naked thanks to the moonlight was something she could dismiss as an obsession. The girl craved every inch of his body, her eyes observing in intense hunger. As he feels the side of her body, he noticed that she was staring intently. He smirked, knowing fully well why.

He leaned back and sat up, signalling her to do the same. She rose from the bed as her hands reached up to his chest. He smiled, pulling her close as he fell down on the bed. She giggled, roaming her hands on his body. It was definitely not smooth, but pleasant to touch. She leaned close, feeling his abs with her cheek. He placed a hand on her head, caressing her hair as she planted soft kisses on his body.

There was no need to rush. They always do this before heading to what they actually plan to do. Instead of the usual routine of kisses and foreplay, they had their own ways. They would explore each other's bodies and feel the heat they emit. They would gaze at each other's eyes, long enough to make them crave for each other more. Gentle caress to ease up their muscles, relaxing them as they push whatever nervousness or stress they have. Then they would kiss. Small, short pecks, to a more intense heated kiss. But they do it slow. Doing it in a quick pace didn't satisfy them.

He sat up again, hugging her. She nibbled his neck, tracing a finger on his chest. His hand made its way to her bottom, squeezing it gently. She gasped, raising herself so his hands could get a full grasp on her flesh. He slapped as thanks, and squeezed it again. She pecked his cheek. Once, twice, three times. He raised the hem of her gown, teasing her by caressing her thigh. She licked his lips, then kissed him deeply. She couldn't stand the teasing anymore. She pulled her lips away to return it with more force, earning a groan from him. He lifted the hem just enough to not get in his way. He brushed his hands on her, feeling her warm and moist core. She moaned, feeling her chest getting heavy from the difficulty of breathing.

He chuckled, deep and dark, inserting a finger inside. She yelp, squirming as he quickened his pace. She was wet. Her body temperature was rising. She was panting, short, quick breaths escaped from her. Her lips was sealed shut thanks to his intense kiss. He pulled his finger away and gave his bottom another slap. She panted, exhaling loudly. He planted gentle pecks on her cheek, massaging her back. She looked up and softly smiled. He was being more gentle tonight. His smile was wider than her. He planted another peck as he laid her down. The gown was lifted up again, enough to give him the space he needed to unite with her.

She parted her thighs to give him room. He leaned and kissed her softly. The man let his tongue out and licked her lower lip. She opened her mouth and let her tongue free, touching the tip. They let they're tongues dance slowly, making soft grunts and noises. He removed his boxers and threw them away without breaking their session. He trailed his hands on her thighs, slowly making its way up to his prize. She pulled away, panting. He kissed her softly as he slowly made his way inside her. She wrapped her arms around his neck, lewd noises escaping her lips. He pulled out and thrusts back, keeping the same pattern over and over again. He kept his grunting to a minimum, but he made sure she would moan loud and clear.

Her eyes were shut. She was feeling the pleasure building up inside her. His breath was beneath her skin. She was moaning close to his ear. His pace was slowly increasing, she was being louder. His sweat was slowly trickling down his face, the temperature was on its highest. He was feeling his limit getting closer as he went harder. She was squirming again, her nails digging from his back. She was moaning his name. Repeatedly, it sounded sexy to his hears. Leaning, he kissed her lips, cupping her cheeks. She reached her climax first, her body spasm from euphoria. It was enough to sent him over the edge as he released inside her, moaning as his body shook from releasing.

They lied down without moving for a few minutes before he pulled away and held her close. The excitement died down, but it was still serene. He glanced at her and smirked.

"That was intense, Rachel..."

She pecked his cheek before snuggling close to him. "Indeed, it was. Rest up, Ragna, as tomorrow is another busy day."

* * *

 **Author's Note:** With this lemon done (as sappy as it is, and definitely not a graphic one), you can find me deep under a dirt if you want another story released. With that, I mean I'll be back on my slow update.


End file.
